Twenty (character)
Twenty, or 20, is a numberblock who is made of 20 blocks. It is voiced by knows. It is the biggest numberblock in Season 4. Appearance Who cares because it’s not revealed yet. Prototype Designs Gabe Sotillo's first original design of Twenty is female red with dark red lips and limbs. She has decagram eyes each in two different colors - orange and yellow for the left eye and green and blue for the right. She has four arms with gloves in orange, yellow, green, and blue. She is a mix of the first five Numberblocks. Gabe Sotillo's second original design of Twenty is like Ten, but with an orange border, light orange lips and dark orange limbs. She has two stars on each glove, one red and one orange, and decagram eyes in red and orange. She is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. Arif Khamis-Yussuf‏'s first original design of Twenty has 4 star eyes and has 2 gloves, and 2 stars on her nineteenth block. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's second design is the same as the first, but has 2 stars on each glove. Arif Khamis-Yussuf's third design is the same as the first two, but has four arms and gloves - two red and two orange. He is a mix of the first two Numberblocks. TSRITW's real life design is 20 2x2 Lego bricks. TSRITW's drawn design has the same colors as his real life design. She has black round eyes and black limbs. According to him, she likes drinking Dos Equis, clearly for the pun. PBS66Wikia's design is a mashup of Ten and Two. He has two ten-blocks with orange borders, four hands and gloves, four purple star eyes, two dancing shoes, and he is 4x5. ALARM BOB OMB's design of Twenty is orange but he can say BOO. Yokai's Twenty is a MATHMAGICAL WIZARD! HAHAHAHAHA- oh, not a funny pun? Okay. Fine. Bye. Trivia * It's possible that Twenty will have two 10-blocks (10 x 2 = 20), just like Ten has one 10-block (as revealed in the episode Ten). However, it is also possible that Twenty will be an orange Ten to remove confusion. ** Whatever it is, this Numberblock has the least predictable design than the rest of 11-19 * 20's numeral means: ** 6 in Ternary. ** 8 in Quaternary. ** 10 in Quinary. ** 12 in Senary. ** 16 in Octal. ** 24 in Duodecimal. ** 32 in Hexadecimal. ** 40 in Vigesimal. Gallery twenty.png| 's Twenty 33E16F2A-4883-4931-B026-835F8F31F2AE.jpeg| 's vertical Twenty 8D19C29B-E9CB-4A9E-ABA8-0AB0D1DE4545.jpeg| 's 4x5 Twenty 20 MINE.png| 's Twenty Twenty-jaylimbs.png| 's Twenty 4E1AF703-610A-4A8F-A88B-B5F7D1745560.png|MDZ’s Twenty (2x10) C7BC4ECD-553F-48FB-AA04-8A84824107D8.png|MDZ’s Twenty (4x5), looks like 's. 20PBS66Wiki.png| 's Twenty 7C3A330E-2B77-429A-838A-949D6714E42C.png|Kingmaddie0407's Twenty B77D294B-03A5-4994-92EC-44110A0B3213.png| ’s Twenty 5A96F815-7C98-4B91-83F5-5E75F5D5548D.png|MDZ’s 2nd 20 C773FBAD-ABB8-458F-B6AA-4CFA35D17C6D.png|"Everybody get comfortable on your beds then I’ll read" by IMG_20190224_095137_kindlephoto-9808345.jpg| 's Twenty Безымянный32.png| 's Twenty Two tens.png|TTT Guy's Twenty AHT 20.PNG|AHT's 20 Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 5 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 10 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 4 Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 20 Numberblocks Category:Numberblocks voiced by Teresa gallagher